Yang VS Tifa
Yang VS Tifa 'is the 54th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Yang Xiao Long from ''RWBY and Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. Yang is voiced by Barbara Dunkelman and Tifa is voiced by Tia Ballard. Description Interlude '''Boomstick: Punching: the most useful language in the world when words fail, and these two lovely ladies are fluent in it. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the adventurous huntress from RWBY... Boomstick: ...and Tifa Lockhart, the Final Fantasy heavy hitter with enormious... power. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Yang Xiao Long (*Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is... well, crazy. Vicious creatures called Grimm run wild, entire cities have gone to waste and every single weapon, is also a gun. Even Nunchucks. '''Boomstick: Ooh, that sounds like Disneyland to me, the happiest most gun-filled place on Earth. Wiz: Luckily, the world is protected by the Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors. Boomstick: And where else would you get the training to kill bloodthirsty monsters than from high school. Yang: Oh, I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever! Ruby: Please stop... (*Cues RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 4 Score*) Wiz: After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained all her life by her hero legend of an uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy. Boomstick: It's kinda like Hogwarts, except replace wands and books with swords, sniper rifles and giant transforming scythes. Man this place just keeps getting better and better. Seriously, I know where I'm gonna retire now. Wiz: A natural fighter and thrill-seeker at heart, Yang fit right in and soon found herself a member of the color coordinated team, RWBY, lead by her younger sister, Ruby. Boomstick: Because that's not confusing at all... Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang. Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I Right? (Yang is hit by an apple) (*Cues RWBY Volume 2 - Sacrifice*) Boomstick: Anyway Yang's time at Beacon was well spent and she became the master of punching all the things. Wiz: See while Yang's fellow Teammates wield a scythe, a couple swords some big guns, Yang's style of combat takes a more, direct approach. Broomstick: Yeah she does, with her Shotgun-Gauntlets! Wiz: Her two golden bracelets aren't just stylish, they extend to form a weapon called the Ember Celica. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Buildup]*) Boomstick: With just a punch, the Ember Celica fires off a flash of kinetic energy, blasting a foe with an explosion of force and a beautiful sound. (Yang jumps into a Nevermore's mouth and repeatably fires her blasts down it's mouth) Yang: I hope you're hungry! Boomstick: To top it off, the concussive blasts can fly several hundred feet! Yang is one of the few people I know who can punch a bird out of the sky. That's what ya get for crapping on my car. Wiz: In addition, like most huntresses, Yang can manifest her soul as an Aura. Aura can be used to block deadly attacks, and heal minor wounds, and Yang's is no different. Boomstick: But my favorite way she uses her aura, is when she goes Super Sayian. (*Cues: I Burn Remix*) Wiz: Many Hunters and Huntresses posses a Semblance: A special power unique to them that makes Beacon Academy look a little more like the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Boomstick: Yang's Semblance absorbs damage from hits she takes, adding them to her own physical power. After taking just two attacks from a Mech Suit she was strong enough to shatter the whole thing in one go. Wiz: Unfortunately her Semblance does not increase her Aura's defense. So she feels the full force of everything that hits her Aura, and can only absorb power when she remains conscious. Boomstick: Luckily she's pretty tough: Yang survived a punch that easily smashed her through a concrete pillar. You know, the ones designed to hold up entire bridges. Wiz: And during a Food Fight: Remember this is High School, Yang was knocked up into the air and did not come down for about 100 seconds: More than enough time to reach Terminal Velocity. This means upon landing she took an impact of nearly 50 tons of force! Boomstick: And stood right back up like it was nothing. Ah what a waste of good food. Wiz: Despite this Yang can only take so much. Her Aura has a limit, as does her short temper. Pushing both of these too far leaves her extremely vulnerable. Boomstick: Like when this Ice-Cream lady knocked her out because Yang had been fighting monsters all day with no sleep. Wiz: It's also worth noting that Yang is less adaptable when fighting against foes specializing. Boomstick: Still she's confident she's one of the best in her class and dedicated to graduating Huntress School so she can travel the world fighting everyone just for the thrill of it. Tifa Lockhart (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Tifa's Theme*) Wiz: Far to the west on the planet Gaia lies a small mountain village called Nibelheim. At first glance this town appears calm and peaceful, not worth a second look. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Those Chosen by the Planet*) Boomstick: Until a sword wielding goth guy found his alien mother hidden inside. He celebrated with fireworks! Wiz: After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors. Boomstick: Speaking of meteors, check out the size of the-''' Wiz: Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? I was talking about the meteor. Wiz: Sure you were. Boomstick: Anyway Tifa was thrust into the stereotypical gender role of housekeeper by maintaining the hidden AVALANCHE homebase 7th Heaven. But it wasn't all bad because it doubled as a bar! Wiz: And she doubled as a bouncer. Boomstick: Now I've been thrown out of my fair share of bars, for totally illegitimate reasons, but not even I would urinate on the 7th Heaven jukebox with Tifa on guard. Wiz: Smart choice since she is a master of close quarters combat. Tifa is a Faint Brawler, adept at surprising foes with quick powerful strikes, and as she traveled with her friend Cloud to save the planet she learned 7 legendary techniques, the Limit Breaks. Boomstick: Hell she wears leather combat gloves everywhere she goes just hoping to crack some skulls. And if she decides to get really serious, Ms. Lockhart decides to bust out her two round, beautiful ultimate weapons. Wiz: Don't you dare! Boomstick: The Premium Heart! Wiz: Oh. Well the Premium Heart increases Tifa's striking power immensely and continues to do so over time. Boomstick: Top that of with her freakish superhuman strength and look out! Wiz: Tifa is strong enough to lift incredible weight and throw giant monsters through the air, and when she was defending the city Edge from Bahamut SIN, she helped toss Cloud high enough to reach the Terror in the Sky. Boomstick: Cloud really doesn't look all that heavy so really, how hard could that be? Wiz: Well she made him break the sound barrier, so... Boomstick: Really?! Did you run the math on that? DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia * This is the first Death Battle since Ivy VS Orchid, which first aired over two years ago, to only feature female combatants. *This battle features a number of firsts: **The is the first Death Battle dealing with a Web Original Series (series that started on the Internet in some form). ***The first Death Battle involving characters and concepts created by web entertainment company Rooster Teeth. **This is also the first fight in which one of the characters is voiced by their official voice actor. *This battle was done to commemorate RWBY Vol 3, which is to be released on October 24th, a few days after the release of the Death Battle. *This is the third episode to be taken down after release. The others being Beast VS Goliath, and Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. *This is the fouth episode of Death Battle to be shown on a livestream. The first three were Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Goku VS Superman 2, and Wolverine VS Raiden. Category:Death battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights made for commemoration